


Boundaries

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Avoidance, Blushing, Boundaries, Fluff, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Showers, Smut, coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim Kirk has no boundaries





	Boundaries

Leonard was hoping that by waking up early to shower, he would better avoid Jim walking in on him. He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard the bathroom door open and Jim walk in.

“For the fiftieth time, must you walk in when I’m in the shower?” Leonard asked as he heard Jim start peeing.

“I needed to pee. And it’s not like you have to look,” Jim shrugged as he finished.

“You could at least knock.”

“I’ll consider it.” Jim flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and walked out, thankfully closing the door behind him.

And in that moment, Leonard made a decision he had a feeling he may regret. Especially since it brought an image to mind that left him taking a few minutes longer in the shower and biting his lip to avoid making noise.

***

The next morning

Jim knew shouldn’t be doing this. More specifically, Jim knew shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend and roommate as he stood in the shower in their dorm with his hand wrapped around his dick while Leonard was asleep on the other side of the door. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about what he imagined Leonard’s hand would feel like in place of his own. He shouldn’t be imagining what Leonard’s dick would feel like in his hand.

But he was.

The sound of the door opening made him freeze. He could faintly make out Leonard’s figure through the glass as the doctor pulled out his penis and peed. Jim tried to go back to actually bathing, hoping that Leonard would leave when he finished using the toilet.

Leonard didn’t though. Instead, he washed his hands then began to go about his normal morning routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face. And for whatever reason, the idea of him being right there just spurred Jim on.

He didn’t even have time to stop himself or move his hand before letting out a small groan. “Shit,” he muttered quickly rinsing off after a minute.

“What’d you do?” Leonard asked as he dried his face.

“Nothing!” Jim answered, probably too quickly.

“Well, hurry up then. I need to take a shower too.” With that, Leonard walked back out of the bathroom, leaving Jim alone.

Jim couldn’t stop himself from imagining what Leonard would look like standing under the spray of the shower. He leaned against the wall, already achingly hard again. After a minute, he turned the hot water all the way off and finished his shower with freezing cold water. Wasn’t pleasant, but it did get rid of his erection.

Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, he dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist, then walked out into the main room.

“Please tell me you didn’t use up all the hot water,” Leonard said.

“No,” Jim shook his head quickly, avoiding Leonard’s gaze. “Finished with cold water so you could have some hot water.”

He expected it to be left at that as he pulled on a pair of boxers. But then Leonard walked over to stand in front of him and pressed his hand to Jim’s forehead.

“You alright?” Leonard asked furrowing his eyebrows. “You feel a little feverish.”

“I’m fine. Take your shower and then we can go get breakfast.”

Leonard gave Jim a final glance over before heading into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he returned and tried unsuccessfully to strike up conversation with Jim as he got dressed. “Are you sure you’re alright? You look feverish.”

“Bones, I’m fine. I promise. Now let’s go get breakfast.” Jim didn’t dare meet Leonard’s gaze as the doctor pressed the back of his fingers to Jim’s forehead and beet red cheeks.

“Like hell you are. You look and feel like you’re running a fever. Either sit down or we’re going to the clinic.”

Jim hesitated, trying to decided which would be worse before stepping away from Leonard sitting down on his bed as the brunette went to his bag and got his tricorder.

“Elevated heart rate and blood pressure, but other than that, nothing points to you being sick,” Leonard said after scanning Jim, “So what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jim said far too quickly as he stood and rushed out of the dorm.

Leonard stared at the front door for a few minutes, utterly confused by Jim’s behavior.

***

For the next week, Jim avoided Leonard like the plague. Which was admittedly impressive seeing as they lived together. He would wake up extra early and return to the dorm late. Anytime the two of them were alone in the dorm, Jim barely spoke, stayed on the opposite side of the room, and seemed abnormally engrossed in whatever he was doing as a means to avoid eye contact.

Finally, Leonard had enough. He found Jim in the library and just about dragged him back to their dorm. “Sit,” he said pointing to the chair on one side of the desk.

Jim sank down into it, and kept his gaze focused on the table as Leonard sat across from him.

“What is so bad that you can’t look me in the eye?” Leonard asked crossing his arms.

“It’s nothing,” Jim mumbled.

“Jim, even a blind man could see that it’s not ‘nothing’. I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m fine. I promise.”

“No, you’re not. Why are you so scared of telling me?”

Jim toyed with a loose thread on his uniform.

“Jim,” Leonard said softly, “Whatever it is, I’m not going to get upset with you. And even if I do, I’m not going to take it out on you. I promise. I’m just worried about you. You’re not acting like your usual pain in the ass self.”

The thread broke and Jim dropped it on the desk. “You kind of…interrupted me in the shower that day.”

Leonard stared at him for a minute before saying, “That’s what you were so upset about? That I walked in when you were masturbating?” biting back a laugh.

“Yeah.” Jim’s face was quickly reddening with embarrassment.

“Jim, masturbating is perfectly normal. I know that you know that. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I do it too. I just generally make sure I’m not doing it when my roommate is here.”

Jim shifted in his seat, desperately trying not to imagine Leonard standing in the shower jerking off or laying sprawled out on his bed his pants pushed just far enough down so he could put his hand around his cock.

“Just, in the future, when you masturbate in the shower, put a sock on the door or something.”

“Ok,” Jim nodded.

***

Two years later

“Bones,” Jim whined from where he laid sprawled on his bed.

“I’m studying. Just like you should be if you want to pass your classes,” Leonard answered not glancing up from his PADD laid in front of him on the desk.

Jim leaned up on his elbows and looked over at him. “I’m tired of studying.”

“Then find some other quiet activity to do and stop bugging me.”

Jim sighed dramatically as he laid back down. After a few minutes, he got up and walked over to Leonard. “Hey, Bones,” he said leaning against the side of the desk facing Leonard.

“What?” Leonard sighed sitting back and looking at Jim, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Do I still have to hang a sock up?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and shut off his PADD. He stood and moved so he was inches away from Jim. “No, as long as I get to help.”

Jim pulled Leonard closer as he said, “You’re always welcome to give me a helping hand,” then pressed his lips to the doctor’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
